


【盾冬】探班pwp

by hiscaramelapplepie



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: ABO, M/M, 孕期
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:34:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22400389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiscaramelapplepie/pseuds/hiscaramelapplepie
Summary: 队詹/abo世界观设定内含一些abo私设：只有标记过的双方可以闻到彼此信息素味道/非发情期也有信息素味道/孕期生殖腔也可以打开詹是胖胖软软肉乎乎脸颊的詹詹【本人性癖真的过于单一】剧情无脑一切为开车服务/办公室孕期play/kj/注意避雷—————————————————————————
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 34





	【盾冬】探班pwp

Steve等男友挂断电话后不自觉的叹了口气。

他看了看手机屏幕上倒计时软件处显眼的零，犹豫了下改成了十五——今天本来是他回家的日子，他快有一个月没见到Bucky，但突如其来的一则命令又让他没法离开营地了。满头冒着低气压泡泡的长官沉着一张臭脸穿过训练场，士兵都自觉的避开他的目光生怕给自己撞上正在气头的枪口。

书桌上那捧还挂着水珠的白玫瑰静静地呆在那，无声的凝视让Steve心头愧疚更加一层——他的爱人，Bucky，已经怀孕三个月了，可自己却连每晚抱着他入睡都没法做到。他犹豫了下还是没忍心扔掉那捧玫瑰，一边掏出手机拍了张玫瑰花的照片给男友发了过去，一边坐在书桌前打开了电脑——他一会得上交好几份文件。

坐下的一瞬间腿前的异物就让他心里一警，下意识摁上了腰间的佩枪，还没等他有下一步动作，书桌下传出的熟悉声音让他觉得自己可能出现了什么幻觉。

“小惊喜！Stevie！”

双膝间钻出的那颗毛茸茸的棕色脑袋让他没法控制住自己的情绪，Steve几乎是一把捧住了那张他日思夜想的脸，他感觉自己的语言系统像是被摁了off键，千言万语堵在他的喉咙里他却只能吐出几个简单的字符，“我的老天...Bucky......Bucky？”

“嘘，小点声，我可没跟他们说我会在这呆这么久，”他拍拍自己脸上的那双手，猫咪嘴唇扬起的漂亮弧度让Steve移不开眼，“但是甜心，你快把我的脸盯出个洞了。”

“抱歉...我真的觉得自己在做梦......真的....上一秒我还在给自己做心理建设 ‘嘿哥们，你得半个月才能见到你心爱的omega’ ，然后下一秒、下一秒你就像什么魔法一样 ‘轰’ 的一下出现在我的办公桌下？”

Steve有些语无伦次，他完全舍不得移开自己赤裸直白爱意快溢出来的目光，小心翼翼像检查珍宝一样上下打量他的小爱人——额发长得长了，软趴趴贴在光洁的额前，孕早期的妊娠反应男孩原本鼓鼓的脸颊都有些消瘦。他心疼的摩挲原本白白鼓鼓的脸颊两侧，有些愧疚道，“我很想你，我本该陪着你的，Bucky，真的抱歉，本来说好今天可以回家的。”

“看来探班是个正确选择，”omega眨眨笑意弯弯的绿眼睛，他双臂趴在男友大腿上的姿势像足了一只撒娇打滚的布偶猫，“啊～看来小Stevie也很想我。”他坏心眼的盯着alpha涨红的脸吻了吻那顶冲他耀武扬威的小帐篷。Steve几乎羞耻的想找个什么地缝钻进去，上帝作证这绝对不是他能控制的，繁忙的公务让他从离开Bucky开始就再没有解决过生理需求——当然是自己解决的那种——这让他根本没法在熟悉信息素的包裹下保持冷静。

“Bucky...出来...别这样，”像是刚反应过来omega还整个人蜷在桌下，他涨红着脸想把男孩拉出来。

“你不想吗，Steve。”

湿润的绿色眼睛盯的alpha艰难的动动喉咙，他轻轻揉了揉爱人柔软的棕色卷发，还没开口就被那人一把捂住了嘴，“好了好了，沉默就是同意！Stevie，我愿意这样，真的。”干脆的解开面前人腰间的皮带，带着金属扣的皮带撞击铺着地毯的地面发出可怜的闷哼声，刚拉开金属拉链炙热的阴茎便迫不及待的弹出来拍在了他的脸上，omega湿软的舌头裹住龟头试探的舔吻一圈，他抬起脸坏笑的看着自己的alpha，“它可比你诚实多了。”急需释放的柱身被窄小紧软的高热口腔所包裹，Steve发出克制的低吟。去他妈的道德标杆吧，他现在只想用成结的性器操进只为他打开的生殖腔，让他的omega再为他怀上第二个宝宝。“Bucky、Bucky、起来...坐我腿上...”架起比自己小一圈的omega不是什么难事，他没费什么力气就把已经晕乎乎的男孩抱上自己的大腿。“好想你...妈的，我有多久没这么抱过你了，嗯？”Steve黏黏糊糊轻咬着omega漂亮的薄唇，不时侧脸贴着怀里那人的耳廓说上一些他不擅长的情话，湿热的气流像是发情剂一样争先恐后钻进两人的毛孔。他强迫omega像只软体八爪鱼一样缠在自己身上，不知羞耻的托住那人的柔软的臀肉起身，金属的门锁发出清脆的咔喳声，他又不放心的再拽了拽门，“好了，今天下午Steve长官有他妈超紧急的任务。”“从刚在你就一直在说脏话，Steve队长。”

他牢牢抱紧怀里肉乎乎的小孩在办公桌旁的沙发坐下，双手开始不安分的解着对方的衬衫纽扣，“那我接下来要做更过分的事了，比脏话还过分的那种。”omega原本紧绷鼓胀的胸肌因为受孕早就变成两捧滑腻的软肉，他有些好奇的用手指挤压着肉粉的乳头看着白腻的乳肉从指间溢出。“别摸了...Stevie、好、好痒......”omega耍赖的把爱人在他胸口流连不放的双手按在自己鼓鼓的脸颊上，“你都不亲亲我！”

“亲？这样吗？”滑嫩的肉粉色乳尖被高热口腔包裹，从没被这样对待过的omega下意识发出小声惊呼。

“你学坏了！Steve！”他难得在爱人的挑逗下红了脸，没使力气的捶打倒像是另一番意味上的顺从。alpha终于舍得放过那两颗被他蹂躏的红肿不堪的乳粒，男孩白腻的胸口还泛闪着色情的水光，“嗯，跟巴基哥哥学坏的。”长时间的压抑倒像逼出了他体内深藏的恶劣因子，之前被这种调情话语噎的说不出话的可一直是他。

一边贴着omega耳边说一些下流的荤话，一边手上动作倒也没停，跨坐在他腿上的白软团子下身早就被剥了个光，只剩一件上身的白衬衣堪堪遮住大片泛着粉的肌肤。

omega光洁大腿紧紧贴着他还没完全褪下的军裤，渗出的热度快要把他体内的水分全部蒸发干净，“还记得吗，之前我操你，得用掉半瓶的润滑剂，”他不轻不重的在男孩穴口揉摁，不太费力的就挤进了两根手指，“但现在什么都不用，它就缠着我的手指操进去，是不是？”双指贴着敏感点的快速抽插让omega反驳的话语全都融进了破碎的呻吟声中，腰臀食髓知味的配合着男人的操弄前后摆动。

过于浅尝辄止的抚慰让omega被体内无法被充分缓解的躁动情欲冲撞的红了眼眶，红着的眼圈晕染的那双绿宝石一样的眼睛更大了，传送着乞求的目光看着他的alpha，“S...Steve...快点......”坚硬的阴茎没让他失望的顶上了泥泞的后穴，穴口的褶皱贪婪的吮吸着渐渐涨大的龟头，交合处早被流出的前液和穴道流出的润滑液混作一团着弄的一塌糊涂。

“你还怀着宝宝，Bucky。”alpha舔吻着男孩的下唇，含含糊糊的语句倒也没妨碍被耳尖的omega听的清清楚楚。“你、你不要...不要操我吗......”怀中的小猫瞪大眼睛的控诉让Steve觉得他仿佛做了什么不能被原谅的过分事，“混蛋...混蛋Steve！你不喜欢...你不喜欢我了......”“嘿，当然不是，”alpha好笑的吻去小猫眼角的泪珠，扶着青筋爆出的阴茎慢慢挤进湿热紧窄的产道，“只是有些坏mommy怀着宝宝还要做爱，嗯，我想想，是某些人常说的给宝宝立了坏榜样。”Bucky完全懒得反驳他了，后穴被填满的巨大快感几乎剥夺他说话的能力，他警告似的瞪大眼睛瞥了瞥Steve，却惹得alpha更用力的往深处顶了顶。

几股分泌液从阴茎操进穴口的交合处争先恐后的溢了出来，顺着omega白嫩的腿根一路流过小腿脚踝直至滴到浅色的地毯上留下可疑的污渍。骑乘的体位让alpha的生殖器无所阻拦的顶撞到omega紧闭的生殖腔口，顶起又落下的失重感裹着快感让omega紧紧的蜷起脚趾，他只能在爱人温柔黏糊的吻里缓解过强的快感，还要克制住从唇缝中不受控制溢出的甜腻呻吟。

还好只有他们彼此可以闻到现在这间屋子里的信息素味究竟有多浓重，不然所有人都将知道Steve长官紧紧锁住的办公室里究竟在发生什么了。Bucky完全不清楚自己是不是在他的alpha成结时发出了太超过的声音，他趴在alpha汗津津又坚实鼓胀的胸膛平复着高潮余韵，额边渗出的汗珠被爱人温柔的用纸巾抹去，还未消结的生殖器依然保持的插入的姿势从生殖腔退出留在omega湿热的产道里，他就这么不知羞的跨坐在男人的腰胯处感受着额顶不时的缱绻亲吻。

“Steve，”仿佛终于从失神中缓了过来，他报复似的掐了把alpha腰间的肌肉，“你觉得是Steve长官在办公室看黄片没关声音听起来好一点，还是Steve长官和他怀孕三个月的omega在办公室乱搞好听一点？”

END


End file.
